


I found a dog sleep on the desk

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	I found a dog sleep on the desk

เมื่อแตะคีย์การ์ดเข้าห้องพักมา สิ่งแรกที่สะดุดตาออสการ์ก็คือร่างใหญ่ ๆ ของผู้ชายคนหนึ่งที่จะเป็นใครไปไม่ได้เลยนอกจากอดัม ไดร์เวอร์ กลับมาจากนิวยอร์กเมื่อไหร่ไม่เห็นบอก เสื้อผ้าก็ยังไม่เปลี่ยน เดินเข้าไปดูในห้องนอนก็เห็นว่ากระเป๋าเดินทางไม่มีร่องรอยว่าถูกเปิดเลย ยังไม่ได้จัดการทำอะไรเลยงั้นสิ คงเหนื่อยน่าดู ถ่ายหนังพร้อมกับถ่ายซีรีส์แล้วก็ต้องบินกลับไปกลับมาระหว่างลอนดอนกับนิวยอร์กบ่อย ๆ แบบนี้

เขาถอดโค้ทแขวน วางสัมภาระติดตัวไว้ในที่ที่ควรอยู่ เลี้ยวไปทางครัวเพื่อดื่มน้ำ พบว่าในไมโครเวฟมีอาหารกล่องอยู่ โถ… ลองนึกภาพเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นก่อนหน้านี้แล้วก็หัวเราะออกมา น่าสงสารอะไรขนาดนี้ ออสการ์กดเวฟมันอีกรอบ รินน้ำใส่อีกแก้วก่อนจะเดินไปนั่งบนโต๊ะ วางมันไว้ไกลหน่อย สายตาจับจ้องมองคนหลับครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะส่งมือไปแตะไหล่ อดัมลุกพรวดขึ้นมาทันที ทำเอาตกใจจนเกือบตกโต๊ะ ยังดีที่เกาะไว้ทัน แล้วออสการ์ก็หัวเราะลั่นเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าตื่น ๆ ของคนอายุน้อยกว่า อดัมขมวดคิ้วมองเขางง ๆ อย่างนั้นแล้วออสการ์ก็โน้มตัวเข้าหา

“ฉันทำนายตกใจเหรอ ขอโทษนะ” พูดปลอบเสียงนุ่มพร้อมกับกดจูบบนหน้าผาก อดัมพยักหน้ารับ วงแขนวาดกอดร่างเล็กหลวม ๆ ออสการ์ไม่ได้ว่าอะไร เพียงแค่ลูบผมที่สั้นลงกว่าที่เจอกันครั้งล่าสุดเบา ๆ อ้อนเงียบ ๆ แบบนี้อีกแล้ว น่ารักน่าชังนัก เจ้าหมาตัวโตขี้อ้อน

ผ่านไปสักพักก็ได้ยินเสียงแจ้งเตือนจากในครัว ออสการ์ดันตัวอีกฝ่ายออกเบา ๆ หยิบแก้วน้ำมายื่นให้อดัมดื่มแล้วก็ว่า “นายไปล้างหน้าล้างตา ไม่สิ อาบน้ำเลย แล้วมากินมื้อเย็นกัน ฉันจะโทรสั่งเพิ่ม แค่ที่เวฟไม่น่าพอ … พิซซ่ามั้ย อยากทานอาหารญี่ปุ่นมากกว่าหรือเปล่า”

คู่สนทนาของเขาไม่ได้ตอบทันทีเดียวนั้น แต่คลายกอดแล้วลุกพรวดยืดตัวยืนขึ้น ก้มลงเล็กน้อยให้ใบหน้าอยู่ระดับเดียวกับเขา แนบริมฝีปากเข้าด้วยกัน ก่อนพึมพำ “อะไรก็ได้ ตามใจนาย” แล้วก็เดินผ่านไป ทำตามที่ถูกบอก ออสการ์มองตามหลังคนตัวโตไป แก้มขึ้นสีเรื่อแดงจาง ๆ เมื่อนึกถึงจูบเมื่อครู่นี้

จูบที่มีความหมายแทนคำกล่าวว่า กลับมาแล้ว


End file.
